The present invention relates to spool winders. Specifically, the present invention relates to spool winders capable of securing in a power drill, the spool winder having a plurality of arms having a notch therein for engaging the rim of a spool.
Many people require spools of cord or string, such as for weed trimming devices, however winding these spools by hand can be difficult and frustrating. Additionally, winding a spool by hand can lead to uneven distribution of the string or cord around the spool, preventing the spool from feeding the cord or string properly, potentially leading to a tangled cord which must then be corrected, leading to frustration and inefficiency in using the spool. Known devices provide a power drill attachment for winding fishing line about a spool, however these devices do not include an adjustable attachment capable of securing various sizes of spools therein. Therefore, a device that attaches to a power drill and can wind and unwind differently sized spools is needed.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing spool winders. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.